I AM THE BEAST
by hulkitoyo
Summary: La historia trata de cómo algunos humanos poseen el poder de convertirse en monstruos la historia se centra en un joven llamado Edgar que se puede transformar en un tigre que empieza su aventura cuando se va a vivir con su tío a los 10 años y hay lo entrena pero en una ocasión el tío es acecinado por los cazadores de los hombre-monstruos entonces Edgar se decide a vengar a su tío.


Un nuevo comienzo

El camino era demasiado aburrido me puse a mirar a mi alrededor pero lo único que veía eran edificios muy altos y a mi amiga saori que parece más mi hermana por qué siempre ha vivido con nosotros porque sus padres murieron de enfermedad cuando ella era muy pequeña y se queda con nosotros porque no tiene familiares ni a nadie más que a mí y yo también solo la tengo a ella mis padres acababan de morir en accidente o eso fue lo que me dijeron los que vieron lo que paso ahora mismo nos estamos dirigiendo a la casa de mi tío en la ciudad. De repente el auto en el que nos llevaban se para enfrente de una casa que más que casa parecía mansión.

Entonces el que iba manejando el auto se baja y va a tocar la puerta de la casa entonces de la casa sale un señor como de 45 años que media como 1,90, tenía el pelo lacio y de color gris, se ve que es fuerte, mientras que ellos hablaban yo intente desperté a saori pero mis intentos fueron en vano por que no despertaba entonces le di un golpe en su brazo y así fue como despertó entonces le dije **-** creo que ya llegamos **-** entonces ella empieza a mirar la casa y al señor que había salido y me dice **-** en esta casa vamos a vivir **-** le respondo **-** creo que si **-** me toca y me apunta así afuera para que mirara entonces volteo y el señor que conducía y el que salió se estaban acercando al carro, cuando llegaron a la puerta del carro el que iba conduciendo abre la puerta y nos dice-bajen-nosotros agarramos nuestras cosas y bajamos cuando estábamos abajo del coche el que iba manejando cerró la puerta saco las maletas de la cajuela y se fue entonces mi tío nos dice-díganme su nombre y edad primero tú me señala y luego ella-le respondo-me llamo Edgar y tengo 15 años-me mira de pies a cabeza y luego la señala a ella y le dice-ahora tu-ella responde-me llamo saori y tengo 15 años-nos mira a los dos y nos dice- agarran sus cosas y vámonos para adentro de la casa-agarramos las cosas y le seguimos adentro.

Ya adentro de su casa vimos que había muchos muebles y cosas lujosas y nos dice que lo sigamos a la sala de estar, ya ahí afuera de la puerta que da a la sala nos dice-les voy a presentar a mi única hija-cuando entramos a la sala vimos a una niña sentada en un sillón viendo la televisión, el señor nos dice-yo soy tu tío, Edgar y me llamo Felipe ella es mi hija Brenda-apuntando así la niña sentada en el sillón-tiene 9 años-la saludamos entonces ella se levanta del sillón y se para al lado de mi tío y le pregunta-ella quien es-mi tío le responde-ella es saori una amiga de Edgar que vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante-entonces Brenda se va de la sala a su cuarto entonces el tío dice-bueno los llevare a su cuarto es por- saori lo interrumpe diciéndole-que si puede dormir que en el mismo cuarto de Edgar-la mira y le dice-que sí pero en camas separadas para que no hagan cosas raras-entonces saori se sonroja y el tío se empieza a reír mientras dice-era una broma-una vez que se acabó de reír tomo las maletas y nos guio hasta el cuarto ya estando en el cuarto él se mete y cierra la puerta del cuarto y me pregunta-saori sabe de tu transformación-y le respondo-sí, sí sabe-le pregunto-por qué me pregunta hasta ahora- t el me responde-te lo pregunto hasta ahora porque mi hija no sabe digo-bueno que quiere sabe-nos mira a los dos y nos pregunta-que poder tiene-le respondo que-me puedo transformar en un hombre tigre- y ella le dice que-yo puedo invocar criaturas mitológicas-nos dice-mañana vamos a ir a entrenar al bosque para que desarrollen sus poderes más de los que ya los tiene así que duérmanse por que mañana los quiero despiertos a las cinco de la mañana- y los dos le respondemos- tío se para demasiado tarde nosotros nos despertamos a las cuatro a entrenar-nos mira y nos dice que-mientras que yo este dormido ustedes pueden ir a entrenar al gimnasio que hasta atrás de la casa hay solo voy yo-abre la puerta del cuarto para salirse pero se detiene y justo antes de salir nos dice-yo me puedo transformar en hombre oso y sacar los dibujos de mi hija a la realidad.

Sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta la volteo a ver y le digo-cual cama quieres la de la derecha o la izquierda-me mira y dice que-quiero la del lado derecho-empezamos a acomodar todas nuestras cosas en el cuarto en eso alguien toca a la puerta voy así la puerta y la abro y es mi tío que no dice-el lunes van a empezar a ir a la escuela-nos miramos y el tío nos dice-no se preocupen van a ir a la misma escuela para que estén seguros los tres-le pregunto a mi tío-vamos a llevar uniforme-nos responde con una sonrisa-no, no van a llevar- cierra la puerta y nosotros terminamos de acomodar nuestras cosas entonces abro la puerta y vi al tío en el pasillo y le grito para que venga y ya cuando estaba en la puerta le pregunto-donde está el baño-me responde-hay uno en su cuarto es la puerta que esta hay-señalando a una puerta que estaba camuflajeada con el color de la pared por eso no la veía-a gracias tío-se va y cierro la puerta le digo a saori que- me voy abañar ya duérmete.

Me meto en el baño y le abro a la llave para que se empiece a calentar cuando me empezaba a quitar la ropa saori entra al baño y me dice- quieres que te ayude a tallarte la espalda- y le respondo- ya no estamos en casa si el tío entra y nos ve juntos sospecharan algo y nos separara del cuarto-ella me mira y dice-ya sé que no estamos en casa pero cerré la puerta con seguro y además tú me gustas y yo te gusto ya nos hemos visto desnudos-me acerco a ella y le digo-cerraste bien la puerta-me mira con una sonrisa-vamos a entrar para no desperdiciar tanta agua-nos metemos los dos en la regadera y ella me empezó a tallar la espalda pero poco apoco se iba acercando más y más hasta que su pecho choco contra mi espalda y me abrazo para que no me pudiera mover y acerco su cabeza a un lado de la mía y me pregunto-me quieres-mientras me estaba dando la vuelta para quedar cara a cara entonces cuando estaba de frente no me pude contener y la bese mientras la abrazaba y le dije-sí, si te quiero y más que a nadie-luego de que le dije eso no seguimos besando hasta que se fue el agua caliente y empezó a salir fría después de eso ella salió primero y yo después para ya irnos dormir.

Despierto me pongo a ver la hora en un reloj que estaba en la pared del cuarto y veo que el reloj dice que son las tres y media de la madrugada me intento parar para empezar a vestirme pero algo me lo impide cuando veo a mi lado vi a otro persona en la cama yo pensé que era saori pero cuando voltee a ver a su cama ella estaba durmiendo entonces la moví para ver si se despertaba pero lo que recibí fue una patada en el estómago que casi me saca el aire pero con eso ella despertó, cuando la vi era Brenda mi prima me preguntaba en mi mente como fue que llego aquí la puerta tenia seguro con una voz adormilada me pregunta la hora y le respondo-son las tres y media de la madrugada- ella me vuelve a patear y me dice-deja dormir-pero antes de que se acostara me salí de la cama y pensé si saori la ve en mi cama que es lo que pensara mientras yo pensaba saori se despertó y me vio parado en medio de las camas y luego volteo a ver la hora ser paro para vestirse y me dijo-ya vamos a entrenar al gimnasio de atrás-y le dije-si ya vamos vístete para ya irnos mientras yo también me visto- me puse los pantalones y me voltee para buscar mis botas cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza cuando volteo para ver que era saori tenía en su mano una de sus cartas para invocar a un minotauro que estaba aventando piedras el minotauro era del tamaño de la mano de saori por eso eran piedras no tan grandes y le pregunto mientras esquivo las piedras-porque estas aventando piedras-con una cara muy enojada casi gritando me dice-no que me querías que ase ella aquí-apuntado a mi cama me intento acercar para calmarla pero el número de piedras que me aventaba iba aumentando como las piedras chocaban contra la pared el tío se dio cuenta y fue rápido a ver el cuarto y vio como me estaba lanzando y vio a Brenda en la cama el tío nos agarró a los dos y nos sacó del cuarto.

Afuera del cuarto no s dijo-síganme-se empezó a mover en dirección a la salida de atrás cuando llegamos allí nos preguntó que porque estábamos peleando yo le intente responder pero ella me interrumpió diciéndole todo lo que paso hasta le digo lo que hicimos ayer en el baño el tío sonrió y nos-dijo lo resolverán con una pelea y el que pierda le servirá por un día al ganador les paresa- y los asentimos con la cabeza entonces el tío presiono en botón que estaba escondido en una planta cuando lo presiono se abrió una puerta nos metimos y al entrar se cerró la puerta al final de las escaleras que íbamos bajando se veía luz era como un bunker anti bombas y nos dijo-aquí van a pelear no pasara nada si sacan todo su poder es irrompible, bueno parece cada uno de cada lado y empiecen a sacar sus poderes-saori de una bolsa que siempre llevaba con ella saco unas tarjetas de las cuales saco un minotauro con una gran hacha y un hombre lobo del tamaño del tío y yo me empecé a recordar cosas que me hicieran enojar para convertirme al final empecé a cambiar de tamaño me empezaba a convertir en hombre tigre de casi dos metros de alto el tío también se convirtió y antes de completar mi transformación le pregunte-para que se transforma tío-y me respondió que nosotros dos íbamos a pelear contra el-le pregunte-está seguro nosotros somos tres-me dijo- si ni siquiera me voy a cansar-cuando termine la trasformación voltee a ver a saori y con señales le dije que yo lo iba a atacar primero y ella me respaldaba con el minotauro y el hombre lobo atacara con migo con loa cabeza asintió y empezamos el ataque el hombre lobo y yo corrimos para rasgarlo pero él nos paró con sus brazos, el minotauro agarro un pedazo del piso y se intentó lanzar al tío pero era demasiado tarde el tío lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al hombre lobo contra el minotauro cuando chocaron los dos el minotauro y el lobo aun así salieron volando hasta chocar contra la pared y a mí me agarro de la cabeza y me estampo contra el suelo lo cual causo que me empezara a des transformar me soltó y fue tras saori pero como lo que más me enoja es que lastimen a saori mi transformación volvió pero más fuerte y ahora con dos espadas el tío me volteo a ver y empezó a crecer más y el tío saco una lanza que terminaba como en un hacha y empezamos a correr el así mí y yo así el su lanza era demasiado larga que la puso en frente de él apuntándome o eso creí porque cuando estaba demasiado cerca la hizo para atrás y me ataco por suerte lo alcance a bloquear pero soltó la lanza y se acercó y me dio un golpe en estomago que me saco el aire y me des transformo y el tío se des transformo también mientras yo estaba en suelo saori guardaba a sus bestias en sus cartas y cuando termino corrió así mi para ver cómo estaba y me dijo-lo siento no te ayude en esta pelea-con el último aliento que me quedaba le dije-no te preocupes mientras tu estés bien no importa lo demás- se acercó a mi cara y nos besamos pero al terminar de besarnos me desmaye.

Quien es el me pregunte mientras veía a alguien que me estaba sacando de un lugar del cual se estaba derrumbando pero él me lanza así afuera por que le techo se iba a caer yo salí de ahí pero el quedo adentro mientras me decía vive feliz en eso me despierto de golpe y miro a mi alrededor y veo a saori acostada a mi lado y le pregunto-donde estoy-con una sonrisa me dice-estamos en el cuarto te desmayaste del golpe que te dio el tío y no despertabas-le pregunto-cuanto llevo dormido-me dice mientras ve el reloj-como dos horas son las siete de la mañana nos bañamos-mientras se para se empieza a dirigir al baño le digo-si vamos-me levanto y entro al baño con ella.


End file.
